Time Stands Still
by spunkransomloverr
Summary: After NM, everyone found out exactly how much Edward loves Bella. But, what happens when Bella is taken from Edward...but this time for real? What would Edward do? Will he get the love of his existence back? Who is responsible for all of this? R
1. Chapter 1

Stephenie Meyer owns characters

* * *

"I'll see you tonight, okay? You won't have time to miss me…" She pecked me on each of my cheeks and smiled sweetly. My hold tightened around her waist.

"Do you have to go?" I whined quite childishly, "I feel as if we never get to spend any time with one another." Bella rolled her eyes and giggled. "You'll be just fine! It's just for a few hours." I groaned.

Bella was going to her friend Angela Weber's house to work on a school project. I offered to do the whole thing for her but she insisted that she did it without any supernatural assistance. But when I really thought about it, the situation wasn't entirely awful. I happened to like Angela. She was the nicest and least manipulative out of Bella's school friends. Unlike that vile Jessica Stanly…and Bella needed some connection with the human world. She was after all just a child, really and she needed some friends of her own age.

Ultimately, I knew her trip to her friend's wouldn't take long. But ever since we returned from Italy, any separation between us seemed daunting. I didn't want her to go. I needed her safe and sound in my arms…I had not yet recovered from the those black, seven, Bella-less months.

"At least call me once you arrive? I don't think I could go a single hour without knowing that you're alright," I pleaded.

"Of course," she said. "Whatever the super-over protective-vampire boyfriend needs." I sighed and leaned in for a kiss- I needed some piece of mind.

As usual whenever we began to get remotely physical with one another, Bella's heart rate would pick up immediately and a beautiful scarlet blush would stain her cheeks. These are the things I would miss when she became immortal. I instantly pushed that thought out of my head for the time being. The sacrifice of Bella's humanity pained me. Why the hell did she have to be so stubborn? _Oh, that's right!- Because she's Bella._

After a few moments, she began to pull away. "Edward, I need to go! I'm already late as it is," she whined. "I love you and I will see you later!" I reluctantly let go of her warm little hand and opened the door to her ancient red truck for her. But before she could take her seat I placed her face between my stone cold hands and looked into those gorgeous brown eyes of hers.

"Drive safe. You have no idea how important you are to me. _Please_ be safe," I warned almost hysterically. She _needed_ to understand how much she meant to me. Life without her was absolutely meaningless.

She seemed to take my warning seriously and nodded sternly. "I will," she vowed.

With one last peck on the lips she drove off and left me standing alone on my driveway. I don't know why, but I had been feeling extremely on edge lately. Maybe it was because Victoria was still on the loose. Or maybe it was those insanely annoying wolves. I thought about that Jacob boy that Bella had befriended in my absence…

_Edward! I need to speak with you._

I would know that metal voice anywhere. Alice. She had a sweet smile on her face as she skipped to my side, Jasper following behind her as always.

"Don't worry Edward, she's going to be fine! What's the worst that can happen?" he teased. I shot him a glare.

"With Bella, you can never be too careful," I argued.

He had no response for that. Everyone knew how accident-prone Bella was. Why did the human I fell in love with draw all things dangerous towards her. My love for her in its self was bad luck. I sighed in defeat. Bella's bad luck inevitable and I would just have to be on the look out until she became a lot more durable…

"Something bad is going to happen…" Alice said ominously. "I don't know what but it's making me nervous. The only reason why I'm in the dark is because the plan hasn't been set in stone yet. But soon…" She seemed sincerely worried about her sporadic visions of the members of our family looking extremely upset.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out," I reassured. "Just keep in mind that you need to keep looking out for Bella. With Victoria and the Volturi out there I refuse to take any chances." _Along with her indisputable bad luck…_

"Don't worry my dear brother, I have it all covered," she said. As much as Alice was annoying, she had been my best friend for nearly 80 years. I was grateful with out supportive she had been with Bella. I was glad Bella had a girlfriend who could protect her as much as I can.

"Jazzy, could you please help me-" Suddenly she was cut off with a vision of Bella's truck. Only, Bella was not in the truck and it was mangled almost beyond recognition. Then, the vision went black…and so did my world.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't tell you how many hours I had spent calling out her name. Time meant nothing any more. Not to me, I am a lost man.

My family and I had followed Bella's scent all the way to the I-10 high way. Then, we followed the tracks from the wheels of her truck into the forest. We found her truck on fire and nearly destroyed from the impact of hitting an old Red Wood tree. My family then split up and searched the entire state of Washington and even parts of Canada. Bella was nowhere to be found; not even a drop of blood.

_Edward, we will find her. Do not give up hope, son. _

I was so wrapped up in my own misery that I had not noticed Carlisle walk up behind me. I was currently sitting on the forest floor by the truck. Wondering. Wondering what my next step to find Bella was. Wondering how things had turned from blissful to awful in a matter of minutes. But I guess that's how it has always been with Bella and me. I sighed, trying to clear my head.

"I don't understand how this could have happened. How could Alice not have seen _anything_! She just disappeared, like she wasn't in the car to begin with…" I trailed off, choking from the pain. I put my head in my hands, putting Bella's face into my head. I could almost feel those lustrous brown locks of hair against my face.

My father put his hand on my shoulder, "Edward, we need to tell Charlie."

I groaned. How were we going to tell Charlie? Bella was the only family that he had left. Alice had been feeding him lies that Bella was sleeping over at our house. When in reality, we didn't even know if she was breathing let alone sleeping…

**No.** I could _not_ think like that. She _needs_ to be alive. There is no world without her.

Carlisle, sensing my distress, squeezed my shoulder and sat down beside me.

"I know that you need Bella just as I need Esme." _If anything were to happen to her I might have acted the exact way you did in Italy. _He thought because the idea of anything happening to my mother was too painful to say out loud for him. But, I knew the truth. Carlisle is the strongest man I know and he would never abandon his family, not the way I selfishly tried to. I was weak.

"Edward, you cannot give up. Promise me this, please." His tone sounded as if he was begging and his face was strained. He saw me as his real son just as much as I saw him as my real father. "And," he continued, "If we are 100% sure that Bella is…" he hesitated and swallowed, "no longer with us, then, as much as it would hurt me, I would let you go."

"I would say goodbye, you know." I said softly. "I would never leave without giving you and the family a last goodbye. I owe you that at least."

Carlisle sighed in relief. "Thank you, Edward. You don't know how much that means to me." He paused for a moment, thinking. "The family is devastated as well, even Rosalie considered Bella as family…a distant cousin, at least." He chuckled a bit at his own joke but it sounded wrong, bitter almost.

"I think of her as a daughter," he said, whispering. "There is something so pure and innocent about her," he mused. I noticed the way he avoided the past tense and was grateful. I couldn't think of Bella as dead. I wasn't giving up without a fight.

I was broken out of my reverie when Emmett approached Carlisle and I.

"Edward," he called.

"We found something." His deep voice echoed through my entire being.


End file.
